


Dr. Coomer Has a Thing for Feet, Unfortunately

by sapphireminx



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Minors and freaks get outta here, Other, Reader is gender neutral, Smut, This is insanely self-indulgent and I'm sorry, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireminx/pseuds/sapphireminx
Summary: Your date with Dr. Coomer has been a blast, but things get weird (in a sexy way) when he offers to help you take off your shoes afterwards.
Relationships: Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Dr. Coomer Has a Thing for Feet, Unfortunately

What a wonderful night it had been.

Your humble little car pulled up to the humble little house you shared with Harold Coomer, and the two of you stepped out of it, laughing and smiling and positively radiating joy. He took your hand in his as you made your way to the front door and unlocked it. As soon as you got inside, you flopped onto the couch in the living room, aching from the uncomfortable high heels you’d been wearing all evening.

“Oh, man,” you groaned. “I cannot  _ wait  _ to get these things off.”

Dr. Coomer responded a little  _ too _ quickly. “Would you like some help?”

You nodded in agreement, thinking nothing of it. He sat down next to you on the couch and you put your feet in his lap, watching as he slowly and delicately removed your heels. 

You breathed a sigh of relief when he was done, pivoting your ankles and wiggling your toes as a sort of celebration of freedom from the cruel shoes you’d been stuck in all evening. “Thanks,” you said sweetly. “That was kind of you. I guess next time I ought to wear something with lower heels, huh?” You punctuated your sentence with a laugh and pulled your legs back, but Coomer stopped you.

“W-wait! Would you, ah… like a massage?”

“Wow, you’re being awfully nice tonight, Harold,” you pointed out. “That sounds delightful.” 

You swore you saw him blush. Regardless, he got to work immediately, gently rubbing the ball of your right foot before running his thumb along the arch and giving your heel a few gentle squeezes. You moaned involuntarily at how good it felt.  _ Oops.  _ Dr. Coomer immediately turned beet red. He said nothing and continued, but he was visibly flustered.  _ Wait a minute. _

“Harold, are you getting turned on by this?” you asked, a little taken aback. You felt him tense up and he avoided your gaze, desperate to look at anything that wasn’t your eyes… or your feet, apparently. You decided to tease him even though you had no right to-- you were kinda into this yourself. “If you’re so turned on by my feet, why don’t you keep going?” 

He complied, still avoiding eye contact. As he worked, you let out several obscene and exaggerated moans. He whined after each one and tried to focus on the task at hand, but your teasing was clearly getting to him. In an attempt to fluster him more, you spoke.

“I can’t believe Harold Pontiff Coomer has a foot fetish,” you teased. “What a goddamn  _ pervert. _ ”

That set him off. He finally made eye contact with you, but the look in his eyes was mischievous if not downright unhinged. He hooked an arm around your ankles, locking them in place, and with his other hand he began tickling your feet mercilessly. 

You yelped before erupting into laughter. The sensation was a surprise, but certainly a welcome one, and it… kind of turned you on? You’d never thought much about your feet before, but apparently they were an erogenous zone.  _ Huh. _ You twitched and squirmed reflexively, but you absolutely didn’t want him to stop. This feeling was so new and so weird and  _ so, so _ hot. 

“Harold!” you cried out breathlessly. “This is…  _ hahah! _ This is f-fucking…  _ amazing!”  _ Your words only spurred him on, prosthetic fingers dancing wildly over your soft, sensitive soles. 

“Kitchy-kitchy-koo!” he teased. That wasn’t exactly sexy, but you were so far gone that it turned you on anyway. The unmistakable heat of arousal burned in your chest, which made you wonder if you could cum just from this. 

Before you could find out, though, the sensation started to become a little  _ too _ overwhelming. A dizzy sort of discomfort washed over you. “W-wait!” you squeaked. Coomer’s hand stopped and he let go of your ankles. “Can we... take a break?”

“Of course,” your lover said. “Your comfort comes first, dear.” You noticed, though, that his breathing had grown shaky. Curious, you brushed one foot over his crotch-- yup, he had a boner. You kept teasing his bulge with your foot, and from the looks of it he was using every ounce of willpower in his body to keep from moaning. It wasn’t entirely successful, though, seeing as you could hear him whimpering desperately.

It was then that an idea struck you.

You leaned over to unbutton Coomer’s pants and boxers, pulling out his twitching cock. You stroked it with your hands a bit, but then leaned back on the arm of the couch and started pleasuring him using only your feet. He immediately lost his composure and moaned unrestrainedly as precum leaked out of his cock. You shot him a devious smile and kept going, wiggling your toes a bit to try and get some reaction out of him. Needless to say, it worked.  _ Well. _ His moans grew louder and louder and you could feel his dick pulsating hard as you rubbed it with your soles. He blathered incoherently about how good it felt; all you could really make out was “cumming,” and by then it was too late. He was shooting spurt after spurt of cum. Some of it got on his chest and stained his shirt, but most made it onto your feet-- which, evidently, was his goal. When he was finished, you looked up at him and noticed he was teary-eyed from pleasure.

“Damn,” was all you could say. He avoided your gaze again, clearly embarrassed. “Aw, don’t be so shy. I learned something new about you tonight!” you teased. He chuckled sheepishly in response. “And, uh… I think I learned something new about  _ myself, _ too.” You shifted your position so that you could lean in and kiss him tenderly on the cheek. 

“I love you, dear,” he said, still a hint of shyness in his voice.

“I love you, too. Now let’s get this mess cleaned up.”


End file.
